


Notte eterna

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola poesia sui pensieri di Raiden pochi istanti prima di morire contro Onaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte eterna

Avanza Onaga, implacabile, inesorabile.   
Il rumore dei suoi passi è il rintocco di una condanna già annunciata.  
Ma non importa.   
Non mi importa.  
Non ho paura.   
So cosa devo fare per fermarlo.   
Il potere del tuono cresce attorno a me.   
Un rumore di esplosione mi assorda e poi...   
non so più nulla


End file.
